After Split it Up
by ManiiNA
Summary: CeCe esta triste por no haber salido en el programa, pero...¿será solo por eso?, o ¿hay otra razón más fuerte?


**Mmmm Hola! Bueno, llevaba mucho debiendo este one a tan...tan...tan tan tan..."Mas alla de la realidad!", en serio que ya me tenia con mucho pendiente este one, y pensé ¿por que no hacerlo de Shake it Up?, sin más que decirles excepto que espero que les guste aquí les dejo el one.**

**PD:"Mas alla de la realidad", sino te gusta, avísame en un review o en un PM, es que no se si te guste la pareja.**

**CeCe POV**

Después de que nos sacaron a Rocky y a mi del camerino de _"Good Morning Chicago"_ me vine directo a casa, despedí a Rocky lo mas rápido que pude, solo quería entrar, encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar, desde el momento en que vi a Gunther a un lado de Tinka riéndose de que nos habían atrapado mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, no sé como soporte las lagrimas, pero ni siquiera termine de llegar a mi habitación cuando empecé a llorar, por suerte estaba sola, mi madre se encontraba trabajando y Flynn estaba con su amigo súper inteligente, tratando de hacerlo normal.

Llevo más o menos una hora llorando y parece que al fin mis ojos están secos, me levante para revisar mi celular, pues como lo había puesto en silencio no supe si alguien me llamo o me envió un mensaje mientras lloraba, tenía un mensaje de mi madre y otro de Rocky, el de mi madre decía que iba a estar toda la noche y todo el día siguiente trabajando y tal vez al siguiente también, ya que les había surgido un caso urgente y súper importante, y que al parecer me quedaría sola, ya que Flynn se quedaría en casa de su amigo y que si quería irme con Rocky no había ningún problema. El mensaje de Rocky solo decía que si me encontraba bien, porque me había notado un poco triste cuando la despedí. Le conteste a mi mama con un simple _"Ok, me quedare aquí en casa, aprovechare para estar sola un rato"_, para mí era una respuesta bastante simple, por lo general respondo con mensajes mucho más largos cando se trata de mi mama, respondí el mensaje de Rocky nada mas con un _"Stoy bn, ntp"_, no podía contarle que lloraba por Gunther y porque no pudimos bailar en "Good Morning Chicago", no quería preocuparla, además, no es fácil decirle a tu mejor amiga que estas enamorada del chico que molestan juntas desde primero, el único que lo sabía era Ty, aunque suene raro, además yo le conté cuando me confesó que le estaba empezando a gustar Tinka, no me sorprendí, desde que era tan solo una niña pensé que Ty y Tnka harían una bonita pareja, era algo rara en ese entonces, y ahora lo soy más, pero se cuando 2 personas hacen una bonita pareja, a excepción de cuando se trata de mi, nunca quedo bien con las personas que me enamoro, y creo que Gunther no será la excepción a esta regla. Me salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala, no me sorprendí al ver a un chico moreno bien vestido sentado en mi sofá volteándome a ver tranquilamente mientras tomaba un vaso con agua fría.

-¿Que hay Ty?- Me senté en el sofá que quedaba enfrente de él.

-¿Estas bien?, y no me mientas, tal vez Rocky se lo traga así nada mas, mi hermana es muy inocente, pero yo no-Me lo dijo de una manera un tanto rara, con tono autoritario y serio, pero a la vez, cariñoso y preocupado -¿De verdad estas bien?

-No, me siento fatal, pensé que Gunther y yo nos estábamos empezando a llevar bien- Mi voz se empezó a quebrar por el dolor- que tal vez, no debía olvidarme de él, pero me equivoque, él y Tinka nos encerraron y querían remplazarme, fue su plan desde el principio, quise ahorcarlos a los 2 cuando salimos, pero más a Gunther, el tiene la culpa de to...-No pude seguir, las lagrimas hicieron su aparición en mis ojos de nuevo, sentí que Ty me abrazo y lo único que hice fue aferrarme a él y llorar en su pecho, escuchamos la puerta y segundos después sentí que alguien, más bien Flynn me abrazaba, con todo el cariño que me tiene, sin saber porque lloraba su hermana mayor, pero sabiendo lo suficiente para entender que lo necesitaba, me solté del abrazo de Ty y me hinque para abrazar a Flynn, después de unos minutos nos separamos y lo que salió de la boca de mi hermanito me lleno de ternura

-Si quieres me puedo quedar contigo, para que no estés sola, y puedo buscar la forma perfecta de fastidiarte y hacerte enojar, para que te olvides de lo que sea que te está poniendo triste, pero ya no llores CeCe- Lo abrace muy fuerte con una sonrisa en los labios

- No te preocupes hermanito, estaré bien, ve y diviértete con tu amigo el anormal niño súper inteligente

-Además, CeCe se quedara conmigo y Rocky, le pedimos permiso a mis padres y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.- Dijo Ty amablemente a mi hermanito

-La verdad Ty, preferiría quedarme aquí, pero no te preocupes Flynn, si me siento mal iré con Ty y Rocky, ¿está bien?

-Está bien, pero ya no llores- Me advirtió "seriamente" señalándome con el dedo como cuando un niño te regaña, yo solo atine a reírme de lo ocurrente y tierno que era mi hermanito, el sonrió y fue a su habitación, cuando volvió tenía una mochila a cuestas- Ya me voy CeCe y recuerda que si lloras no te escaparas de tu castigo- Volví a reír y entes de irse dijo- Al menos la dejo riendo, ¡adiós!- Cerro la puerta tras él y entonces Ty soltó la enorme carcajada que se había estado aguantando.

Unos minutos después pudimos dejar de reír.

-¿Segura que quieres quedarte sola?- Me pregunto Ty, siempre tan preocupado por mi como si fuera mi hermano mayor

-Si, Ty, quiero quedarme sola- Le dedique una sonrisa sincera indicándole que si bien, no estaba del todo mejor, al menos lo estaba un poco, el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la coronilla con mucho cariño, como siempre, antes de salir por la ventana rumbo hacia su apartamento.

Cuando él se fue me fui a la cocina por un poco de cereal para cenar, me comí mi cereal en silencio, ni siquiera me lo termine, mis pensamientos hicieron que perdiera el apetito, decidí mejor tomar una ducha, tal vez eso me calmaría, necesitaba dormir, iría de compras con Rocky al día siguiente y necesitaba energía para fingir un entusiasmo que sabía que no tendría.

No estoy segura de que fue, si la tristeza, las ganas de sentir el agua caliente sobre mi o el cansancio pero el punto es que deje la puerta principal de mi apartamento abierta, olvide ponerle el pestillo antes de meterme a la ducha, supe que la deje abierta porque cuando salí a ver un poco de TV antes de dormirme encontré con una enorme y no muy agradable y a la vez bastante grata sorpresa, en el sillón de mi sala se encontraba el chico que hacía meses me quitaba el aliento, que protagonizaba mis más felices sueños, y no dejaba mi cabeza en ningún momento del día, al que cada día en Shake it Up Chicago trataba de impresionar, y que había tratado inútilmente de olvidar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ghunter?

-¿Qué?, ¿No pedo venir a visitarte?- Me pregunto aparentemente ofendido, o mas bien, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¿Cómo entraste?- Le pregunté

-La puerta estaba abierta, toqué varias veces pero nadie me abrió, trate de entrar y resultó que la puerta estaba abierta

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Mi tono delataba que estaba enojada, no podía y no quería ocultarlo, me lastimo, me ilusiono y después me pisoteo.

-CeCe...

-¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte, me lastimaste Ghunter, y no lo puedes cambiar- Me di la vuelta para ir hacia mi habitación, pero Gunter me tomo de la mano y no me dejo ir, me solte de su agarre y volví a irme, pero esta vez el tomo mi mano, me acerco a él, me agarro por la cintura y me beso, no de un manera inocente, ni temerosa, sino una decidida, que reclama lo que le pertenece, impaciente, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando hacerlo, nunca sabré cuando, pero de un momento a otro mis manos estaban en su cuello y nuestras lenguas luchaban entre ellas, no me quería separar de él, y al parecer el no quería separarse tampoco de mi, cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire nos separamos, y en lugar de aflojar su agarre, lo endureció, y me apretó más hacia él, su respiración era entrecortada, no sabré jamás cuanto duramos besándonos, pero lo único que se es que nos faltaba mucho el aire cuando nos separamos.

-¿Ahora si me vas a escuchar?- Me pregunto

-Sí, ahora sí, pero no sé a dónde vas a querer llegar- Trate de separarme de él, pero no pude, era demasiado fuerte para mí.

-Escucha CeCe, yo no quería dejarte encerrada, todo fue idea de Tinka

-Pero, ¿porque la ayudaste?- Entendía que ella estuviera enojada, pero no entendía porque la ayudo, es decir es su hermana, pero si él no quería hacerlo no tenia porque hacerlo.

-Mi padre y mi madre me obligaron, y a ellos tengo que obedecerlos, quiera o no

-¿Y cómo es que no te detuvieron cuando viniste?

-Ellos no saben que estoy aquí, ni siquiera mi hermana, pero necesitaba decírtelo-Me dijo bastante arrepentido

-Pero, ¿porque necesitabas decírmelo?- Esperaba que me respondiera que me quería, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo más seguro es que me responderá:

-Porque me gustas, te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti, y no quiero que te confundas, ni quiero destruir lo mucho que trabaje para llamar tu atención y empezar a ganarme tu cariño mientras estuvimos practicando juntos y escogiendo el vestuario y...- Se interrumpió al notar que yo no decía nada- CeCe, respóndeme algo, lo que sea, pero no te quedes callada- Me suplico, y, yo quería responderle, pero no podía, estaba en shock, creía que me diría que se sentía culpable, pero nada más, no pensé que yo le gustara, ni en mis mejores sueños imagine que él me fuera a decir eso.

Sentí que aflojaba su agarre hacia mí y que se alejaba, escuche la puerta al cerrarse y en ese momento salí de mi shock, corrí hacia la puerta, mire hacia ambos lados y vi a Ghunter a la mitad del pasillo.

-¡Ghunter!-Lo llame gritando con todas mis fuerzas, el volteo la cabeza hacia mí, como si hubiera reconocido mi voz, corrí hacia él y lo bese con todo mi amor, el no tardo en responder, volvimos a la posición en la que estábamos en mi apartamento, e igual que lo hicimos minutos antes nos volvimos a separar por la falta de aire.

-¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! Tu también me gustas, desde mucho tiempo, eres, eres...-Puso su dedo en mi boca y me miro con sus ojos marrones tan hermosos y profundos en los que me encanta perderme y en los que me concentre durante cada ensayo para _"Good Morning Chicago"_

-No necesitas agobiar a tu hermosa cabecita buscando las palabras que quieres decir

-Ah- Suspire aliviada, la verdad ya no sabía que decir, no soy buena usando las palabras- Gracias, la verdad, ya no sabía que decir

-Solo tienes que decirme una cosa- Me dijo poniéndose serio, lo cual me preocupo

-¿Que es lo que te tengo que decir?- Pregunte temerosa

-Más bien responder a algo- Me seguía mirando serio

-Quisieras ser, ahora en verdad, ser la futura señora HessenHefer?- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, yo me reí recordando cuando fui su novia porque pensé que se iría del país por mi culpa las palabras no salían de mi boca, así que lo único que hice fue asentir frenéticamente, con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y lo volví a besar dulcemente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Pero recordé un pequeño/enorme problema, mi sonrisa desapareció al igual que la de el

-¿Qué ocurre?- Notó mi preocupación y eso le preocupo también

-¿Y tu hermana? ¿Qué dirá cuando se entere? Crees que me querrá como cuñada?, ella me odia, y no creo que cambie de la noche a la mañana

-No me importa si a ella no le gusta, lo que me interesa es que tú me quieras, igual que yo a ti, y los que te tienen que aceptar son mis padres, no ella, y se de antemano que lo harán, cuando te conocieron quedaron fascinados contigo, solo que Tinka los persuadió para que me obligaran a ayudarla.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- Me di cuenta de que seguíamos a la mitad del pasillo y que él me seguía abrazando por la cintura y yo a él por el cuello

-¿Estás seguro?- Le pregunte temerosa, no quería que tuviera problemas con su familia

-Segurísimo

Su sonrisa me convenció casi por completo, espero que todo salga bien con su familia, la verdad, no quiero qué el tenga problemas por mi culpa y menos con su hermana, pues sé que entre nosotros será magnifico, el me quiere y yo lo quiero y es lo único que me importa, por ahora.

**Y bien? Como quedo? Les gusto? Plis déjenme un review, en serio necesito saber cómo quedo,**_**"Mas alla de la realidad"**_**, espero que te haya gustado, se que te lo debía desde hace mucho, pero te lo prometí y aquí esta, si quieres que sea de otra pareja o quieres secuela, bla, bla, bla avísame, vale?**

**BESOS!**


End file.
